Re: A New Battle
by MAD MAX
Summary: A more reader friendly version of my fic


The New Battle Prologe  
  
A/N: When I type I will use different enclosers to describe the way the word are ment. If I use " " then it is somthing a charecter   
says. If I use ( ) then it is somthing I say. If I use then it is a sound.If I use * * then it is what someone is thinking. Also North  
Reading is the town I live in. Catlin, Courtney, Pat, Matt, Beth, Rob.Nick , Kerry, and Steve are all my friends not charecters  
that you might have missed from one of the games that you missed.  
  
It's present day 2001. Chris, Jill, Rebbeca, Barry, Claire, Leon, Carlos, David, John, and Sherry have been outlawed. Then now  
live in North Reading, a small suberbin town located in Massachusetts, east coast U.S.A. Umbrella is always 'dropping by'  
trying to take out the only ones that know what they have done by the RE team is always one step ahead."We can't stay here  
while Umbrella knows we are here. We have to get out by next week." said Chris Redfield. What he did not know was that   
two Umbrella spys were out side listening in on their conversation."Well you don't have that long, now do you Mr. Redfield."   
said the Umbrella spy.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Twenty Four hours before at the Umbrella lab.  
"So its agreed.We spill the T-virus in 48 hours. They we let all of the B.O.W.'s loose to make sure that no one gets out alive.   
Then we place the false evidence that says Bioject caused the spill. Then we send in the U.B.C.S. members so it makes us look  
like the good guys.Meeting ajorned." said the Umbrella speaker.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Back at the house.  
Bam Bam What the heck!"said Carlos. They all burst out of the house to see what had made the noise. They saw the corpses and a pair of 16 year olds with   
revolvers standing over them. " W..Why did you just dust off some cicillians."said Jill "Wrong. We just smoked some Umbrella shit heads that were spying on you."  
said the shorter boy that somewhat resembled Chris. He was wearing a pair of New Balance shoes, Paco jeans, fingerless black gloves, a No Fear T-shirt,  
dark shades that looked like the ones Albert Wesker wears in Code Veronica, and a black bandana. Also he had a hoop earing, a barbwire tatoo on his right arm,  
a code of numbers that read 20753 on his left arm, and a scar from his forhead to his over his left eye." Names CJ." he said." This is Nick." he said as he pointed to   
the taller boy next to him. Nick was wearing Nike shoes, Boss jeans, a Mettalica shirt, and a Red Sox hat.He also had a number on his arm, it read 20931."Look.  
We know who you guys are and what Umbrella has done. We would like your help in destroying the companie that has brought so much death into this world." he  
said."Why do you want to help." asked David. " We want to help because Umbrella took us away from our family's two years ago. They forced Catlin, Courtney,  
Matt, Beth, Rob, Pat, and Kerry.They then killed our parents and forced us to spy on Bioject. Me and Nick just escaped yesterday."said CJ. "So thats why you  
have codes on your arm."said John. "It is imperitive that we go and rescue the others. If we do we will have enough soldiers to make a decent attack on the  
Umbrella HQ in Britan. We have to avenge the deaths of the S.T.A.R.S. members, and the RPD cops. We have to avenge the U.B.C.S. members and the civillians.  
So we are asking you for help" said CJ." Okay. We will help. We should get some better weapons than some pistols." said Barry. As he said this a sly grin slid across  
the faces of the two young men who had just joined. "I am glad you said that. Follow me." said Nick as he took off threw the streets.Everyone else took off trying to  
catch the man. After about ten minuets they all stopped in front of a wooded area. Nick looked to see if the coast was clear. Then he slowly went into the woods.  
After about fifty paces he stopped at a very large camo tent. They all went in and were shocked at what they saw.The tent was filled with shelves of guns and ammo.  
"Take what you like. Put the extra ammo in these bags. Nick and I will load the clips into the hip packs." said CJ as he took out duffle bags, holsters, and hip packs.  
This is what everyone ended up reciving as weapons.Chris; two Luger P08's with four-eighteen round clips in his hip pack and sixteen clips in his bag. He also got a   
Tommy Gun with one-one hundred round clip in his hip pack and four in his bag. He finally picked up a bowie knife, and four gernades.Jill;two SW Brownings with   
6-13 round clips in her hip pack and nineteen clips in her bag.She also picked up a Stoner63A with5-30 round clips in her hip pack and another five in her bag.Finally  
she picked up two first aid sprays and five sticks of dynmite. Leon; he got two Dessert Eagles with 5-20 round clips in his hip pack and 15 in his bag. He then picked  
up a USM16 with 5-30 round clips in his hip pack and fice in his bag.Finally he picked up five frag gernades and an axe.Claire; She got a pair of Berreta's with 4-15  
round clips in her hip pack and 16 in her bag.She then picked up a gernade launcher withb50 gernades in her hip pack and 150 gernades in her bag.Finally she picked  
up a bowie knife and 6 sticks of dynamite.Barry; he got two Colt Pythons with 10 eight round speed loaders and 40 in his bag.Then he picked up a US1903 rifle with   
200 rounds. He finnaly picked up a sledge hammer and C-4 explosives.Carlos; Carlos got a pair of Glocks with five thirteen round clips in his hip pack and fifteen  
clips in his bag.He then picked up a USM203 with five thirty round clips in his hip pack and 15 in his back. Finally he picked up a sword and C-4 explosivs.  
Rebbeca ; a pair of H&K VP70 with six fifteen round clis in her hip pack and 14 clips in her bag. Then she picked up a Meyer Bullup with 10-20 round  
clips in her hip pack and 10 in her bag. She finally picked up a medical kit and extra first aid sprays. John; He picked up a pair of Colt1453's with five 13 round  
clips in his hip pack and 15 in his bag. Then he picked up a Mossomberg shotgun with fifty shells in his hip pack and 250 in his bag. Finally he picked up a  
sledge hammer and some first aid sprays. David; He picked up a pair of Walter PPK's with six-forteen round clips in his hip pack and 14 in his bag. He then  
picked up a Remmington shotgun with 50 shells in his hip pack and 150 in his bag.He finaly picked up an axe and frag gernades. Sherry got an Uzi with  
5- 30 round clips in her hip pack. Nick; two USP45's with 5 20 round clips in his hip pack and 15 in his bag. he then picked up a Soviet AKM with  
four 30 round clips in his hip pack and sixteen in his bag. Finally he picked up a sword and C-4 explosives.CJ; He picked up a Dessert Eagle with  
5-20 round clips in his hip pack and 15 in his bag. Then he picked up and Uzi with 4 20 round clips in his hip pack and 16 in his bag. Finally he picked up a AK47   
with 5 30 round clips in his hip pack and five in his bag, a switch blade,a liter, apack of cigeretts."Okay.We should put the eqipment bags into two trucks. We strike  
now."said Chris.They all filled into the trucks waiting to arive at the base of Umbrella.........   
  
The Resident Evil heroes arrived at the Umbrella base about a halfhour later.  
They parked the trucks about a quarter mile away from the base.As they walked  
they discussed their plan for getting the others out."Okay.If they are in the  
same place as they were when we were there, then we go in, take a right,take  
the elevator down to the fifth floor,down the hall, ninth door on the left.  
"said Cj as he lit a cigerete."Thats a bad habit." said Claire."WellI ain't  
proud of it but I can't quit so lay off."retorted Cj."Any one else." he said  
as he held out the pack."I'll take one."said Chris."Me too."said David."You  
smoke!?"Claire asked to her brother."I picked it up while on the S.T.A.R.S.  
team."he said.They snuck into the base avoiding being spooted by the guards.  
Chris, Cj, and Nick went down the hall to the elevator."Wait! What do we do?"  
asked Jill."You can look for some evidence of illegal activity and take it."  
Chris yelled back over his shoulder.Chris ,Nick, and Cj ran to the elevator,  
suprised to not find a single person in the corrider. Nick pressed the down  
button on the wall and when the doors opened two Cerberus's (Zombie dogs)  
jumped out at them and five zombified scientists staggered toured them.Chris  
took the two dogs while Cj and Nick took out the scientists.There was a breif   
period of firing and it was over. The creatures fell as the bullets tore into  
their cold dead skin."Damn! I almost used a full clip!"said Cj as he checked  
his Uzi."Oh well. We don't have time to stand around and complain."said Nick  
as they all got into the elevator and he pushed the glowing '5' button.  
.............................................................................  
Claire felt like she was going in circles as she searched the data base on  
one of the computers in the controll room.The screen read:  
  
C/: Please enter the file name:T-virus  
Please wait..........  
Please enter user name:Birkin  
please wait....  
Please enter file name: T-virus  
Please enter password:Birkin  
Accses denied  
"What do you think they would use for a password?"asked Claire."Well, since  
my Dad did the resarch and my Mom recorded the information, they probably  
would use one of their names."said the now fifteen year old Sherry."Good idea  
Sherry."said Claire.  
  
Please enter password:Annette  
Accses granted  
  
Three files came up. The first was named 'Williams notes' another was named  
'Experiment Results' and the finall one was named 'Experiment photos'.Claire  
copied the second two to a disk and uploaded a virus into the Umbrella system  
that was on the disk."How do you pussy's like viruses, huh!"said Carlos.Every  
one laughed at the comment.As Calire took the disk out of the computer, the  
door closed and locked."What the.."said David. Then a voice came over the  
speaker."I don't think you will be leaving that easily."came the voice...   
  
  
  
As Claire took the disk out of the computer,the door slamed shut behind them.  
"What the.."said David."You won't be getting out that easily" came a voice  
over the speaker system."My name is Dr.Grant. I worked with the Birkins on  
the T-virus, and since I am the last survivor, that information is mine.I  
normally would just kill you and get the information from the computer but  
since you have destroyed its system, I need that disk. now if you will kindly  
hand it over."continued the voice."Go to hell!"everyone said in unison." I am  
glad you see it that way.Now I can test a new chemical I have been  
experimenting with.I hope you don't mind testing it for me"said Dr.Grant.  
There was a mecanical beep and then a thick green gas poured into the room  
from pipes hidden in the wall.cough cough"We gotta get out here"coughsaid  
Jill."We need a key to get out!"said barry as he tried to open the door again.  
"Let me try mine."said Claire as she raised her gernade launcher, and aimed it  
at the door."Fire!"said Barry as he dove out of the way.The door exploded as  
the gernade conected with it.They all ran out of the room coughing.If they  
had been in there any longer they would have suffocated for sure.  
............................................................................  
*How could they have escaped!* Dr.Grant thought to himself.He was in the  
moniter room on the third floor*It was their death trap for sure!I must kill  
them.I must make sure that they do not get that information past this base!  
*he thought to himself.He then went to his desk and poured himself a wiskey.  
He always did this while nervous.He threw it back quickly, then poured another.  
*I know.*he said as he went threw his desk.He then picked up a USP45 pistol,  
but he found no clips.*I can use this to make them give me their weapons,  
then I will use their weapons against them.* he said inside."I am in control!  
!"he yelled out loud.He then poured himself another wiskey before running out  
of the room with an intention to kill.  
.............................................................................  
"This is just perfect.The elevator has to break down in an Umbrella base."  
said Nick as he Chris, and Cj climed out onto the top of the elevator car.  
They then had to climb the elevator cable, whick was almost imposible because  
of the dead weight of the ammo bags they had slung over thir sholders.The  
three men pried open the door to the third floor and climed threw.They saw a  
short man running threw the halls.The man was starteled when he saw the three  
men."Grant!You scum sucking basterd!"Cj said as he realised who it was.Grant  
pulled out a gun."Don't move or I'll shoot!"he said."What are you a crack  
babby.That gun isn't even loaded."said Chris.Grant dropped the gun and ran.Cj  
raised his weapon but grant was gone before he could fire."Lets go."Nick said  
as he motioned to the emergancy stairs.They went down the two floors before  
they stopped."My friends are this way!"said Cj as he sprinted down the hall.  
Nick and Chris followed.knock knock"Pat are you in their?"asked Cj."Yeah  
and we are going to kick your ass for leaving us here."came a voice."Okay  
stand back. I'm gonna shoot threw the lock."said Nick. He aimed his sidearm  
at the lock and fired.He then pulled open the door and six teen agers walked  
out."You guys got weapons?"asked Chris."No."said Catlin."Well here."said Nick  
as the three men handed over thir sidearms and some clips to their new  
partners."Lets go find the others."said Chris.They all ran down the hall and  
to the stairs...............   
  
  
  
"We have what we need now lets get out of here."said David to the other  
members exept for Chris,Nick,CJ,and CJ's friends who hadn't goten back yet.  
"We need to wait for the others."said Claire."Damn it!Damn it all to hell.I  
say we find the self destruct button on this piece of shit and get the fuck  
away."David said."NO!!Not until we know the others are safe."Jill retorted.  
Just then a short bald man came running down the hall.He was dressed in a lab  
coat.He ran until he saw the RE heroes in the hall and skidded to a halt."Who  
are you."said Carlos.The man,realizing they didn't know that he was Dr.Grant,  
started to mumble and tried to talk in a German accent as oppose to his  
normal Russian."Help me!!It was horrible.Dr.Grant is a mad man.He gave his fellow scientists  
some kind of shot,and they turned into a zombie like creature.Then he put me  
in a room with the zombies and gave me only a knife to protect myself with.I  
barly got out of there alive.When I did get out he beat me until he started  
talking into a microphome near on the control panel below the moniters he was  
watching.He then gave me his lab coat because he said the intruders would kill  
him.He then threw me out of the room.Since then I have been running around here  
trying to get out,but he has all the doors locked.He is gonna kill us all I  
tell ya!"said Dr.Grant."Calm down.Whats your name,and why are you here if you  
are not a scientist."asked Barry."My name is Mike Zocovski.I am an electritian.  
I was told that I was going to fix some wireing,but then Dr.Grant put me in  
that room..." 'Mike' trailed off."Zocovski?Thats a weird name for a German."  
said John."I was born in Germany,but I am Russian."Dr.Grant lied."You know  
how to use a handgun Mike?"asked Dave."A little.I have only shot paper targets."  
Dr.Grant said."Well here."Dave said as he handed 'Mike' one of his hand guns.  
"Its loaded and the safty's off.All you have to do is pull the trigger."Dave  
said.Grant took the gun then grabbed Jill around the neck and put the gun to  
her head."Don't move or I shoot!"said Grant."Go ahead and shoot.See if I care  
."said Dave."What are you doing."Jill said to David as he asked Grant to shoot.  
"Okay."said Grant.He pulled the gun away from jill's head and aimed it at Dave.  
Clickclickclick"Oopps,no bullets.'said Dave as the gun clicked empty,and Grant  
tried again and again to fire."you think i'd give a fully loaded gun to some  
one who tells a complete bull shit story like yours.I'm gonna kill you right now."said Dave.  
Grant ran threw a door next to him,dissapearing before anyone had a chance to  
notice.Jill then got up from the ground and cleaned herself off.Then she walked  
right up to Dave and kicked him in the nuts."Why the hell didn't you warn me  
first."she yelled as Dave droped to the ground in pain."If I did then he could  
have grabbed your weapons."said Dave."Thats no excuse."Jill said.John helped  
Dave up,and then everyone started laughing at Jill action."Thats not funny."  
he said weakly.They all then went down the hall Grant went threw.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Cj,Nick,Chris,Pat,Catlin,Courtney,Rob,Matt,and Beth ran threw the hall,all hoping  
that no Umbrella "pets" would jump out at them.As they went into the second floor   
hall way,they saw a nest of lickers."There has to be at least thirty or fourty of  
them."said Pat."Nice observation." Cj said sarcasticly."Open fire."said Chris.The  
lickers jumped at them at the same time they opened fire.They endless stream  
of bullets seemed to take no evect on the lickers exept that the bullets just  
pushed the lickers back,but they kept getting up.Even when the team aimed for  
the brains of the lickers little progress was made."Why won't they die!"yelled  
Catlin as she reloaded for the second time.BangBangBangBangBang.Finally the  
lickers went down."Fuck that was hard."said Matt as he wiped some blood from  
his forhead."You damn right.I thought we'd run out of ammo before they went  
down and we have enough to take out an army.Lets go before something else  
comes after us."said Rob.As they went,they saw Dr.Grant running towerds them.  
He saw them,stopped turned and ran back the other way he came."You again"said  
Cj as he ran after the docter.They others followed in hot persuit.The Cj aimed  
his assualt rifle at the mans legs and opened fire.He missed hitting the tile  
floor under the mans feet.Cj let the assualt rife dangle around his shoulders,  
while pulling out his switch blade.He threw it at the man and it hit him in  
the shoulder.Grant fell face first into the tile.Cj slowly walked up to the  
man.Grant wimpered as he looked at his wound.Cj grabbed the knife out of the  
mans shoulder and Grant screamed.He wiped the blood off of the knife onto his  
shirt."Time to die."said Cj as he slit Grants throat.Dr.Grant died shortly  
after.Chris walked up next to Cj and spit on grants face.As they walked out  
into yet another sterile corider the door slamed shut behind them and it  
locked."What the.."said Catlin...  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
